It Had To Be You
by DauntlessCake29
Summary: Jack frost is torn. should he date Elsa, his girlfriend who his father (Pitch) thinks is right for him, or the golden haired girl he met at the café? Jackunzel all the way! please review as I need the input and help.
1. GOLD

Gold. Gold was the color of her hair.

It all started when Jackson Overland Frost was walking down Saint North St. He had just stopped to get some coffee from Tooth's Famous Café, his all-time favorite coffee shop. Victoria A. Toothania, or, Tooth, as her friends called her, owned the finest joint around. She was a personal friend of Jack's, and always gave him a discount.

Jack strolled into the café with a wide smirk on his face. "Ah! Nothing like fresh coffee in the morning!" he said cheerfully to Tooth. "You know it, Jack! You going to have the usual?" she replied. "You bet!" he said as she went into the kitchen.

Moments later, she returned with a sad expression. "Jack, we're out of your usual. How about trying something new?" Jack nodded sadly and began to look at all the options. He was so busy that he didn't notice someone sit down on the stool next to him.

"And what can I get for you, dear?" Tooth said to the stranger. "Can I have a frappe mocha latté with extra whipped cream please?"

Jack looked up to see a beautiful girl with long, golden hair. Jack looked into her eyes, and instantly fell under her spell. "Ok, Mrs. And, what about you Jack? Have you decided?"

Jack tore his eyes from the girl and looked at Tooth. "Uh, I'll have what she ordered." Tooth looked from Jack, to the girl, and then back at Jack. She squinted for a moment, and then her eyes lit up. "Oh! I see now! Alright Jack, as you wish." She hurried off into the kitchen, leaving Jack alone with the girl.

"Uh, hi. What's your name?" he said, trying to start a conversation. "Oh, um, I'm Rapunzel, but my friends call me Zel. What's your name?" she returned the question. This was exactly what he wanted. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost. Nice to meet you, Punzie." She smiled, and then laughed.

"It's Zel. But, you can call me Punzie." Jack smiled wide. He had his own special name for this girl. "So, I…"

Jack never finished, because just then, Tooth returned carrying two coffee cups. "They are ready!" she handed the cups to Jack and Rapunzel. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" they both blushed, and Tooth smiled wider. "Well, here. Be careful. They are very hot."

Jack and "Punzie" both took a sip from their mugs. "Wow!" Jack said. "I didn't know what I was missing before. This is amazing!"

Rapunzel smiled. "Yeah, i'm glad you agree with me!" they turned and faced each other. For a long moment, neither of them moved nor spoke. It was as if no-one else in the world was there. Just the two of them. It was perfect...

Until Jack's phone rang. "Hello?" he said, still smiling at Rapunzel. "It's me, Elsa. I just wanted to check in on my boyfriend. Are we still on for tonight?"

On the other line was Elsa, Jack's girlfriend. They had been dating for a while, and Jack had been wondering if she was right for him. He was often thinking about whether he should propose, or break of the relationship. He liked Elsa well enough, and she was always there for him, but honestly, he wasn't happy.

He felt bad for having second thoughts, but it was true. He felt like he was obligated to follow through, though. And he had kissed her, once. It was on one of their later dates. He had expected to feel complete when she kissed him, but instead he felt... dread. Like he was just doing it to make his father happy.

He could still hear his father's voice in his ears. "Come on, Jack! She's a good girl! She's got a good family, and a good life. And you could use the money, quite frankly. So what if you don't love her? I didn't love your mother. But look at you! It was as if the good lord above wanted me to have a handsome son to marry off. And, of course I'll get some of the rich kid's money. And then BOOM! Financial problems solved."

His father, Pitch B. Frost, was a cruel and feared man. He had forced Jack to move away from their home after his mother died, seizing the opportunity to leave and start wasn't mad with this, just confused.

Indeed, sitting with Rapunzel in the café made Jack feel more confused than ever. "Hello? Jack?" Came Elsa's voice in the speaker. "Are you still there?" J

ack snapped out of it and replied. "Yeah. And we are still on for tonight. I'll pick you up at 7:00." He hung up after Elsa said goodbye, shoving his phone in his pocket. "Sorry about that, Punzie. Where were we?" but she never answered.

When he turned to where she was sitting, he realized the awful truth. She was gone.

"Hey Tooth! Where's Punzie?" Tooth looked at him in confusion. "Didn't you see her leave? She paid her bill and left in a hurry, saying something about art school…" Jack couldn't believe he just... let her go.

"But she was just here!" jack put his face in his hands. _What have I done?_ He wondered. _For once, I felt…happy. _

"Wait, Tooth, didn't you say something about art school?" she smiled at him. "Yeah, she said she had to hurry and get to art school. She's apparently attending the Mother Gothel School of Art." That was all Jack needed.

As soon as she said what school Punzie was going to, Jack was out the door faster than you could say "Love At First Sight."


	2. BLUE

Blue. Blue was the color of Elsa's dress when Jack picked her up for dinner.

Jack felt deflated as Elsa sat in the passenger seat next to him. He had searched all day for Rapunzel, but had no luck.

First he went to the Gothel School of Art, and asked anyone he saw if they had seen her. then he asked the secretary at the front office if she knew Rapunzel. When she said that yes, she knew her, Jack felt a glimmer of hope...

But that hope ended when she went on to further explain that Rapunzel took private lessons, and that she herself did not know where they were held. Jack then searched the entire city for her. Every street, every shop, and every neighborhood. Jack searched and searched until his phone rang.

"Yes Elsa…" Jack answered. "Look, I'm really sorry, but my parents don't want me out late. Can you pick me up at six instead?" Elsa replied. Looking down at his watch, Jack turned his car around. "Yeah, sure. See you in an hour."

Jack checked his teeth for food as he waited for Elsa in the car. He still felt disappointed about not finding Rapunzel, so he figured a date with his girlfriend would refresh his spirits.

"Hey, beautiful. You ready?" he said to Elsa as she sat next to him. "You bet!" she smiled at him with her pearly white teeth.

_Teeth… tooth…café…Rapunzel_.

Why did everything he thought about lead him to Rapunzel? It was all so confusing.

"…so now Anna's dating this ice merchant. I don't know how she handled having two men in her life. I know I couldn't handle it. But she says that Kristoff is great. I personally think he's a scruffy, grimy, dirty guy with an obsession with reindeer. But, Anna's happy, so I guess I'm happy. And there's someone for everyone, right?"

Elsa continued to talk about her "rich girl" problems, but all Jack could think about was Rapunzel.

_Oh, Rapunzel, why did you have to make me this way? Why couldn't you have met someone else? _Deep in his heart, though, he knew that his life wouldn't be the same without meeting Rapunzel. He looked over at Elsa, talking and laughing, and realized that this night was for him and her. Not Rapunzel.

He shook of any thoughts of Punzie, and focused on the car in front of him. The driver of the black mustang was a tall man, about twenty five. When he looked to the side at the girl next to him, Jack saw his go-tee and sideburns. Jack couldn't make out the girl next to him due to the lighting. He figured that this man and this girl where on a date.

Jack watched them take the same turns he did, confusion consuming him. Finally, when they pulled up at the same restaurant, Jack decided he shouldn't care. "After you, Elsa." He said as he held the car door open for her.

"Why thank you, good sir!" Jack offered her his arm, and they began to enter the restaurant. Dying of curiosity, Jack took one small peek at the couple in the other car. The man got out of the driver's door, and strolled over the passenger side. "Why thank you, Flynn." Came the melodic voice that Jack knew only too well."Any time, Zellie!"

Jack watched in horror as this man, Flynn, helped Rapunzel out of the car. "Now, come on! We made reservations half an hour ago!" he said to her.

"Well, I would've gotten her here on time." Jack mumbled. "What was that, sweetie?" Elsa asked. "Is something wrong?"

Jack tore his eyes from the couple, and forced a smile. "Never better! Now come on. Let's go!" Jack dragged Elsa inside the restaurant, looking for a seat next to Rapunzel and Flynn. _I just found her_. He thought.

_And I'm not gonna loose her again._


	3. PURPLE

**OK SO THIS CHAPTER HAS THIS A SCENE FROM PRINCESS DIARIES 2 IN IT, SO ENJOY!**

Purple. Purple was the color of Rapunzel's dress when Jack first saw her with Flynn.

"Jack? Is everything alright?" Elsa asked Jack. He had been glancing over at the table across from them. Honestly, Jack couldn't help it. Every time he saw Rapunzel sitting with that man, his heart hurt even more. "Jack? Do you want to go home? You can drop me off…"

Jack didn't want to offend Elsa, so he plastered another fake smile on his lips, and lied. "No. everything is alright! I think I'm just hungry. That waiter is taking too long." Appearing to buy his lie, Elsa began another conversation about her sister's love life.

Jack looked at the table across from where he sat again, and was surprised to find Rapunzel staring at him. She looked at him for a moment longer, then shook her head and became very interested in her menu.

Jack scowled at himself, and looked away as well. Minutes past, and neither of them spoke. Elsa and Flynn, however, talked the entire time. Finally, Rapunzel shot Jack a quick glance, and got up. "Flynn, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Just as Punzie left the room, Jack got up as well. "Hey, Elsa. I need to use the bathroom. If the waitress comes, tip her, ok?" Not leaving Elsa time to reply, Jack left in a blur.

The bathroom was around the corner from where he was sitting, and Jack was grateful. As soon as he rounded the corner, he felt a delicate hand grasp his. "Jack. What was that all about?" he turned to see Rapunzel next to him. "What do you mean, Punz?"

She frowned. "You know what I mean! I saw you looking at me and Flynn." Jack blushed. "Well, I saw you looking at me and my date, Elsa."

She frowned deeply, her eyes narrowing. "Why do I need to know what her name is?"

"Oh, I just thought I should tell you the name of my future wife!"

Rapunzel looked at him for a moment, almost out of jealousy. Then that look was gone, and in it's place was an even angrier expression. "So? Why should I care? I'm going to get married to Flynn anyway!"

"How do you know that? Has he proposed?" Jack yelled as Rapunzel blushed. "Well no. but things are going really well for us! You should be happy for me, instead of getting so worked up!"

"I'm not getting worked up! I don't really care about your love life!" unless it involves me. Jack thought. "Oh, I think you do, Jack." "Really? Oh I think you'll be a good match for that creep. I bet no one else can stand him!" Jack turned around and started to leave the hallway.

"Hey, hey! Come back! You can't just say something like that and walk away! I will have you know that I am very attracted to Flynn!" Jack smirked. "Well, obviously." Fuming with anger, Rapunzel stormed after Jack and grabbed his hand. "I am! We are perfect for each other. He understands me-"

"-Oh, he understands you, wow. What passion. But I didn't hear you mention LOVE!" this stopped Rapunzel in her tracks. "Oh, you are so jealous!"

"Why would I be jealous of Flynn? He has to spend the rest of his life married to you!" Rapunzel slapped Jack in the face. "I loathe you." Jack smirked. "I loathe you." Rapunzel leaned in closer, so their noses where touching. "I loathed you first!"

They stood there in silence for a moment, then Jack did something he had wanted to do for a while now. He kissed her.

For a long moment nothing else happened, and everything was perfect. But then that moment ended. Rapunzel, snapping out of her daze, and pushed Jack away. "What are you doing? What is wrong with you! You can't go around kissing people. Especially soon to be engaged people!"

"Do you want to kiss again?" Jack said as Rapunzel smiled for a moment, then returned to her angry rage. "No, no. stops trying to confuse me!"

Jack grabbed her arm. "What's so confusing about a kiss?" "Oh, you're just trying to make me like you so I won't want to marry Flynn!" Jack smiled, pulling her close. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Rapunzel looked into his Beautiful blue eyes, and kissed him.

After a second, she pulled away. "Well maybe it's working." Jack smiled back and kissed her softly. Suddenly, they heard a gasp. Jack turned around to see Elsa.

She had a shocked expression on her face, and a tear fell from her cheek. "J-J-Jack? What is going on! And who is SHE?!" Jack and Rapunzel moved away quickly. "Oh, Elsa, I can explain!" when he tried to approach her, she moved back. "No, Jack. You don't have to explain anything. I'm leaving!"

Heartbroken, Elsa ran out of the restaurant. As she passed the table where Flynn was sitting, he walked to the bathrooms to see what was going on. "Rapunzel! What are you doing? And who is HE?!" Rapunzel ran to Flynn, but he pushed her away.

"Listen, Zellie. I don't want to know what is happening. It's over between us!" Rapunzel tried to explain. "Flynn! Please, let me..." "No, Rapunzel. I know enough. I saw that man with the woman in the blue. She just ran out of the building, sobbing. I think that explains itself. Goodbye." With that, Flynn was gone.

Turning to Jack, Rapunzel began to sob. Jack hugged her close, and kissed the top of her head. "Don't cry. It's gonna be ok, trust me." Jack and Punzie stayed like that until his stomach growled. "Oh, I almost forgot about dinner." Rapunzel nodded. "Yeah, me to. Flynn already gave the waitress the bill for our meal. We didn't get to eat though."

They stood there for a moment, and then Jack got an idea. "Hey, I know! The waitress didn't come to our table yet. You wouldn't mind having what Elsa ordered, would you?" "I wouldn't mind at all. What did she order?" "Steak with a side of hazelnut soup."

"Are you serious? That's what I ordered!" smiling widely, Jack guided Rapunzel over to his table.

The rest of the night was spent eating, laughing, and getting to know each other. And soon enough, their magical night was over. Jacked looked into Rapunzel's eyes as he pulled up in her driveway. "I had fun tonight. More then I've had in a long time."

She smiled sweetly. "Me too! Oh, here's my number. Meet me at Tooth's tomorrow?" Jack smiled back. "wouldn't miss it. Hers my number too."

They traded numbers, and he was about to get out of the car. "Oh, Jack. Can you stay in the car? I don't want my parents freaking out at me for being picked up by one boy, and being dropped off by another. I will tell them in the morning. Bye Jack." they stared at each other for a long moment.

_Wow._ Jack thought to himself_. __I can't wait for tomorrow._


	4. WHITE

**I know I said this story was complete, but I decided to do a bonus chapter. Fans who wanted more, enjoy it! (Also, please check out my other stories!)**

White. White was the color of Rapunzel's dress as she walked down the aisle.

Jack was sure he felt drool dripping down his chin at the sight of her. She looked beautiful in white. Well, she looked good in any color. But today, she was perfect. She was wearing a long, billowing dress that flowed out behind her.

Her hair hung in loose curls around her face, and fell almost to the ground. (She had been growing it out for the wedding. It was much longer than her usual shoulder length hair) her veil sat loosely on the top of her head, crowning her in beauty.

When she came in, every single mouth in the chapel fell open. Jack turned to see the bridesmaids smiling and giggling in a line. Mavis was in front, then Merida and Astrid. The maid of honor, Tooth, was right next to where Rapunzel would soon stand.

Then he looked to his left, and saw his own friends supporting him on stage. Hiccup, his best friend, was first. then Oncler and Snotlout. Machintosh was last. he wasn't really close to Mac, but he didn't have many choices for groomsmen.

Jack glanced over at him, and saw him staring straight at Rapunzel. he would have been mad, but Rapunzel made him forget. how beautiful she was! Jack felt tears forming, but held them back. After all, he didn't want to cry in front of his father.

Pitch Black Frost sat in the front row with a scowl on his face. Jack could see the disappointment in his eyes when Jack first told him about Rapunzel. "Son! How could you ruin me like this? I thought you liked Elsa!" "Well, I don't, and I never did! She was nice and all, but I didn't love her."

Jack looked away from his angry father, and back at Rapunzel. He felt sorry for her, having to walk down the aisle alone. _She should have parents. It's not right for a girl like her to be without a family_. Jack thought. _Well, actually I'm her new family_.

Jack smiled widely as Punzie reached his side. "Hello, Jack. How do I look?" She blushed as the preacher began his speech. "You look fantastic." He whispered.

"Jack Frost," the Preacher, Mr. North, said. "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through sin and through sorrow? Through rain and through shine? Through high and through low? For better and for worse?" Jack nodded. "I do!"

North smiled. "And do you, Rapunzel Corona, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sin and through sorrow? Through rain and through shine? Through high and through low? For better or worse?" Rapunzel's face glowed in the light. "Yes, I do!"

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." Jack and Rapunzel took a step closer to each other. Jack glanced at his father for a moment, and saw him smiling slightly.

"…You may kiss the bride!" Jack kissed Rapunzel full on the lips and a large cheer rose from the crowd. After a long moment, Jack whispered into Rapunzel's ear. "You don't have to be alone anymore. You don't have to be afraid. I am your new family,

**AND** **family is forever**."


	5. CLEARING CONFUSION! PLEASE READ!

**SO apparently there has been some confusion about Rapunzel's parents, so let me clear it up...**

**RAPUNZELS PARENTS HAVE DIED**

**they where in a tragic car accident about a month or two after Jack and Punzie's first dinner date. im sorry for the feels!**

**THIS IS THE LAST UPDATE...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**...FOR NOW...**


End file.
